Cannonball!
Cannonball! is the 3rd episode of Omni-Spore. It is the Cannonbolt Fest 2011 special episode but is also canon. Summary Cannonball! is the Cannonbolt Fest special episode. Zavier and Redo are practicing fighting when Redo accidentally pushes him through the Spore. Zavier turns into a full Arburian Pelarota. After he continuously destroys things by accident he goes through the opposite way and gains his regular form. Plot Zavier and Redo were in the park practicing their fighting skills. Redo had become his brand new fusion, Cannonbolt, Diamondhead and Grey Matter. He had Grey Matter's body with Cannonbolt's bulbs around him. His arms were the same as Diamondhead and he was completely coloured like Diamondhead too. Redo rolled into a ball and charged at Zave. As he began getting closer, he sharpened using Diamondhead's powers. Kapuutz! Parts of Zavier splattered all over the place, but most of him held up. He wrapped himself around Redo, trapping him using the exact same method as the previous episode. Redo unrolled inside and sharpened one of his hands, then sliced an opening in Zave and escaped quite easily. Brian watched on from a parkbench. 'They are pretty good' he said nodding his head. Redo rolled into a ball and all of him formed into a diamond ball. He charged at Zavier. Before Zavier could prevent any damage, he was sent flying through into the Spore. The Spore removed his DNA and began replacing it. Arburian Pelarota DNA began floating downwards. It was right at the entrance as Pyronite DNA began floating downwards, but the two never met and the Arburian Pelarota DNA began shaping around Zavier's heart. Zavier reshaped as a full Arburian Pelarota. 'What the heck!?' he shouted confusedly. Zavier tried to jump into the sky to fly using Swift's powers, but he began falling. he then attempted to form into a puddle of goo but the whole platform began shaking as he slammed down. 'Okay, maybe I should try walking...' Zavier held out his arms and began walking slowly, but he fell backwards and began plumeting off of the platform towards the ocean. He roleld up into a ball and braced for impact. Zavier began spinning as he landed in the water and he moved forward. As he rolled faster he floated to the surface and began moving along the water. He finally reached the park where he and Redo were training. Zavier pulled himself out of the water and confronted Redo angrily. 'Who are you?' Redo asked confused. 'Don't remember me? WE WERE JUST SPARRING AND YOU SHOT ME THROUGH THE SPORE!!!' Zavier shouted. He held up his arm and got ready to hit Redo when Brian interupted. 'Hold it guys. Listen, Zave, Redo has been a Cannonbolt fusion twice and I was once too! It really isn't that bad. Just try it out and if you don't like it reenter the Spore' he tried reasoning. Zavier leaned back and thought about it. 'I guess I could try it out. Wo-whoa!' he screamed as he fell backwards onto his butt. Zavier rolled into a ball and rolled back to his apartment. Zavier was lying flat on the floor snoring his big fat Cannonbolt butt off when he jolted away from knocking at the door. He tried getting up but failed miserably. 'RAAAH! Who is it?' he shouted frustratedly. 'Brian and Redo! Trouble in town!' Brian called. Zavier continued trying to get up as he replied, 'Brian! I hate being Cannonbolt!' He rolled into a ball and got to the door, then opened it. 'Oh you'll get over it you big baby. Come on! We got to go quick!' Zavier bounced out of the room and down the stairs, then he began speeding off towards the town. Brian closed the door to Zave's apartment, then joined Redo in watching Zavier destroy buildings by accident and cursing at everything. Redo laughed as he rolled up and followed Zave, much easier though. Brian laughed too as he rose into the air and sped off with soundwaves shooting from him. When they got there, Zave was a yellow-white colour from all the buildings he knocked down. He continued to mutter swears under his breath. 'This was the building I heard about on the radio...' Brian said. He was beginning to get nervous. Suddenly an Osmosian-Pyronite-Splixson combination jumped out of the wall. He looked like a regular human with green bulbs over his arms and with a flame over his head. He was completely stone though. He began duplicating and the clones all absorbed random materials. Three absorbed energy from a light and two remained normal. 'I am Keith the Pyrosplixian!' Keith shouted. 'Really, Keith, that is a lame name. Lamer than being Cannonbolt' Zavier said. Keith growled. Three clones ran at Redo. One had absorbed concrete, one energy and one was normal. Then three of the same pattern ran at Brian. Zavier had to deal with one that absorbed energy, concrete and then Keith himself. Brian and Redo began battling furiously. One of the energy absorbing clones shot a blast of electricity at Zave but he blocked it with one of his arm shields. He began battling that single one as Keith and the other clone watched on. Zavier pulled back his fist and heavily slammed into the electricity clone's head just as Redo hit his electricity clone with a powerful punch and as Brian used a sonic screech on his. Due to the three having their nervous systems attached the combined pain was too much and they melted. 'When one dies aren't you all suppose to die, not just three?' Brian asked. 'Because those two absorbed energy their nervous systems were blocked off from ours. Those that absorbed concrete will only be harmed when one of them are hurt and I when a regular one' Keith explained. Suddenly he wished he hadn't. Redo, Brian and Zavier began battling with the concrete clones and bashed them all at the same time once again. finally it was just the regular ones and Keith left. Keith blasted a powerful beam of fire at Zavier but he shielded himself with his bulbs. Brian used his sonic screams to clear the flames from the room. As Zavier rolled up, he smashed Keith into the wall and they both flew through a new giant hole in the wall. Zavier unrolled and began bashing Keith until finally he melted into wasted DNA. Luckily the Spore had a homing device that brought any spare DNA back. Zavier turned to return to the building which happened to be a popular arcade and watched as it collapsed onto his friends. 'NOOOO!' He shouted. Then he watched as he realised Brian used his sonic disks to hold the rubble from hitting him and Redo had rolled up. The two rolled out of the building. 'I hate being Cannonbolt!' he complained. 'No time to go to the Spore and change back, today is the second last chance to sign up for school! After today is next week!' Brian said. Zavier growled as he rolled up and headed off towards his possible ''future school. Brian and Redo laughed as Zavier continued to break things by accident. Then they followed him. When Redo and Brian got to the school they saw a giant hole in the wall and Zavier appologising. 'I am so sorry miss. Do not worry, I will pay to fix the wall and I am getting a new fusion as soon as this meeting is done' Zavier said. Suddenly, he fell backwards and rolled up into a ball. Uncontrollably, he began rolling backwards and destroying the whole building. Brian and Redo held the building up with diamond pillars and sonic disks. Brian ran over the teacher but suddenly started shaking violently. 'Earthquake...' he muttered. He rose into the air and grabbed the teacher who was a Goop-Jetray combination. 'I am so sorry, Zavier was pushed into the Spore and got given this random fusion that he couldn't control. The earthquake affected him before us that is why he destroyed this whole building' Brian explained. He handed an Omni-Coin to the teacher than flew out, grabbing Redo. They chased after Zavier until they got close to the Spore. 'Hey Brian, do you think that if you go in backwards you can get your old fusion back?' Redo asked. 'Worth a try' Brian said as he shot sonic disks. The disks alligned themselves so that they would push Zavier into the Exit of the Spore. They did exactly that and Zavier reappeared as a green Swift with Casettes and Overflow's patterns. Brian and Redo cheered as they watched the regular Zavier fly out of the entrance of the Spore and fall flat on his face. 'Okay, Cannonbolt is the coolest alien out, but being him... me no likey' Zavier said. They all laughed wildly. '''THE END!' Major Events *Zavier gains a brand new fusion but returns to his old one. Characters *Zavier *Brian *Redo Villains *Keith (x9) Trivia *The Spore is revealed to have a homing device. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Cannonbolt Fest Category:Alien Fest